


why be jealous when i can be yours?

by JMGAngel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMGAngel/pseuds/JMGAngel
Summary: No, Vaggie is not jealous, she just doesn't like watching a certain Radio Demon flirt with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	why be jealous when i can be yours?

Charlie’s talking to _him_ again.

Vaggie grimaces, and tightens her grip on her spear, trying to contain her anger. Alastor laughs and she feels frustration bubble in her stomach. 

She recognized that smile. It was the kind she had seen so often in life from men who concealed something darker. Vaggie repressed a shudder. She would not allow herself to be affected so deeply by him. She was stronger than that.

“Damn Vaggie, your mug looks more sour than normal,” Angel Dust draped himself over her, laughing, “What? You see an excess of men lately?”

“Oh screw off, Angel.”

He ignored her, instead following the path of her eyes, “Ah, so one man in particular. Never took you for the jealous type, babe.”

“What? I’m not jealous,” Vaggie growled, because she wasn’t. It was just…Alastor. He was so awful and Charlie couldn’t see it.

Vaggie couldn’t deny Alastor’s charm. When he walked in his presence lit up the room. His smile, unsettling as it was did exude a sort of enviable confidence. His mannerisms were charming, in an obviously manipulative kind of way, but still, one that made you want to overlook it. Vaggie refused to. Overlooking that feeling had never ended well for her.

Charlie wasn’t dumb, she realized he was probably just using her but she always saw the best in people. Even worthless, evil people like Alastor. She was fine wearing her heart on her sleeve, baring herself to everyone, even if you didn’t do the same. Besides, when the time came, Charlie would be able to handle herself against him, Vaggie was sure of that. Charlie would be so disappointed, though.

She didn’t deserve that. 

Vaggie watched the Radio Demon drape an arm around Charlie while she laughed at some joke he had made. Alastor always made her laugh. He was cheesy but still clever and that always cracked her up. He had no right to make Charlie laugh like that.

She never made Charlie laugh like that.

Okay so maybe she was jealous.

“Hello,” Angel snapped his fingers in front of her face, “It’s so hard to carry a conversation with you, why do I bother? I guess we can’t all be like me.”

She shoved him away, “Are you done yet? Can’t you go bother someone else?”

“Well yeah, but you know you’re my number one Vags.”

“You’re such an asshole!” It would be impressive if it wasn’t so annoying.

“And you’re a bitch! We’re in hell, aren’t we all some sort of bastard deep down? At least I’m hot!”

“Just go flirt with Husk or something,” Vaggie sighed, too tired to continue the banter.

“Don’t mind if I do, toots. Oh Husker baby!”

Vaggie sighed, finally quiet.

“Hey Vaggie!” Nifty jumped on her back.

“Nifty! What are you doing?” 

“Are you really jealous? I would be if I were you. I mean, Al is really pretty for a _boy_ at least. I like his hair, it’s really pretty, like a deer’s coat if the deer was a man from the 30s! Hey, maybe that’s why he’s so classy! Oh I just loved the 20s, everything was so sparkly and pretty, just like Alastor. You know, I get the impression he likes the 30s more though. Everything I ask why she just screams ‘the stock market crash’ and starts laughing! He’s got a pretty laugh actually. You should laugh more, Vaggie, I bet your laugh is beautiful. Super cute I bet!”

“Get away from me!” Veggie shook her off, watching as she fell to the ground with a _thud._

Nifty, to her credit doesn’t seem fazed at all, instead dusting herself off with a wide grin. smiling through even bad situations. just like someone else she knew.

Charlie notices almost instantly, immediately rushing over, “Nifty are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Wow Vaggie, you are super strong for a lady.”

Nifty was picked up by Alastor in a way that one could call tender, that is, if you didn’t know better.

Charlie then turned to Vaggie, “What was that about?”

“Yes my dear, is something wrong?” Alastor said in a tone that showed he knew exactly what was wrong.

Vaggie felt her cheeks heat up, “It…It’s nothing. I’m sorry Nifty.”

With that Vaggie walked off, trying to maintain some sort of dignity. Of course she still caught Alastor’s eye, who looked smug as ever. Vaggie supposed it was her fault really. Why wouldn’t Charlie want someone like Alastor? He was handsome and intelligent and charming and could keep his emotions in check—

(Even if Nifty wasn’t mad at her, Vaggie needed to give her a better apology)

Vaggie hugged herself tightly. She was _fine._ She didn’t need to waste her time thinking about this. He didn’t matter.

Only Charlie does.

She’s in their room before she even realizes it. _Their_ room. Even with as stressed as she is it brings a smile to her face. Suck on that Radio Demon.

There was a light knock on the door, and Vaggie sighed. She knew exactly who that was.

“Come in!”

Charlie pokes her head in meekly, smiling all the same, though.

“Hey _Vaggie_ ,” she greets, voice full of drama.

Vaggie snorts, “Hey Charlie.”

Her partner grins at her, “I like it when you laugh.”

She was so pathetic. Even after all this time Charlie still made her blush, “So…we’re gonna talk about it, aren’t we?”

“Pftt, what? Ha-I mean, yeah if you want to.”

“Do _you_ want to?”

“Will it make you feel better?”

“Maybe.”

“Then yes.”

“It’s really stupid.”

Charlie’s smile dropped, “If it makes you upset then it’s not stupid.”

Vaggie sighed, “It’s just…Alastor.”

“Vag…”

“I know you can take care of yourself! It’s just…”

_He keeps flirting with you._

“I don’t want him to take advantage of you.”

Charlie sighed and grabbed Vaggie’s hands, “It’s sweet that you’re worried about me but I’ve got it under control. I know he’s…not eager to change, but I need to have faith. Besides, even if he could beat me he certainly couldn’t beat my cool goth girlfriend.”

Vaggie blushed, “Charlie, stop it.”

She giggled, “Nope, you’re stuck with me!”

Vaggie sighed, “You’re too good to me.”

“Impossible!”

“But—“

“Nope, don’t want to hear it.”

“Fine, you win,” Vaggie leaned on her.

Charlie beamed, “I always do! You feeling alright?”

Vaggie considered it, staring at her girlfriend. Charlie really was just too lovely for her own good. Too lovely for hell. Too lovely for heaven. Her eyelashes were long, complementing her shining black eyes. Her blond hair framed her sweet face, sort of like—ironic as it was—an angel. Her _ángel._

“How couldn’t I be, when I have you by my side?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i'm writing Hazbin fanfiction for the clout. 
> 
> Vaggie and Charlie are so cute and I love them so much! Seriously they need more love. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
